Joan joestar Kira
Joan joestar Kira is a member the joestar Kira family being The youngest member being the Illegitimate child of Yoshikage joestar Kira and an unamed Appearance joan has Light blue shoulder length hair in a free flowing style much like her aunt kyo joan has light green eyes having normal asian skin she also wears green nail polish and green lipstick and is often seen wearing a mens button up dress shirt coloured blue with the top three buttons undone to show her clevage she also wears six green studded ear rings three In each ear she wears black legings and a black skirt with the sheer heart attack skull on it as a patten going all Round the skirt in a circluar style she also wears black boots with no visable heel she also has the joestar birth mark on her neck Personality much like her father she does Often act like she cares very little and even goes so far as to mimic saying good grief but she does have a lot of social skills being much like Josuke from part 4 able to be friends with literally anyone this mostly is the reason for her very flirty nature as she often tries to see how much people are attracted to her yet this is just an acted as she hides resentment towards herself for being an Unwanted child whose Mother had left her on her fathers doorstep her resentment also goes as far as hating Josuke for even being as she believes her father was merged into this new entity to escape her and thinks that her father has abandoned her Synopsis History when Joan was just six months old she was left on the door step of her fathers house and was completely abandoned by her mother according to kyo the note attached to her said that yoshikage could either throw her away or keep her after blood test where done it was proven she is intact Yoshikage‘s daughter due to his young age of only 15 at the time she was mainly raised by Holly joestar kira whilst still knowing who her father was during this time kyo took a shine to the child forming a close bond between them Joan during this time was also given her name by Joesph joestar once Joan reaches the age of 7 is when her stand singularity chains first came to be at first she had no control of the stand as it would randomly be summoned by her subconsciously leading to kyo deciding to tell yoshikage inorder for him to come and help his daughter Yoshikage agreed and taugth her the basics of stand control this does strength their relationship During this time Joan also tries to understand her fathers stand which is how she discovers her space ability seven years later and Joan is know 14 she has began to hate herself as she thinks she is the reason for her fathers disappearance once she is told by kyo about what has happened to her father she goes to Find Josuke thinks she can save her father and bring him back when she see Josuke she breaks down in tears hoping that he is not her father but once she see his joestar birthmark she knows it is her father Josuke completely ignores her when she calls him daddy joan Then runs up to him only to have Josuke tell Her to be quiet Josuke then summons his soft and wet to steal her mouth but he is met with being stabbed in the stomach by her singularity during this fight she calls him a murder and tries to open a portal hoping to spilt the two Yet every time she tries it doesn’t work showing Josuke is now a singular being joan starts to crying Joan is stop from killing him by kyo who consoles the crying girl Joan then leaves proclaiming to Josuke she will have her father back joan then leaves with kyo Abilities and Powers great Intelligentce being able an incrediblely smart person who is able to figure out a persons next attack from their changes in body stance she is also a master planner as she opens Muitple portals in her fight with Josuke in order to move about and send him do different areas quicker so she can figure out how this new being really works above arravage speed being able to run and catch up with cars going 25 mph teleporting through her stand she is able to create short range portals to send any hit areas into the only know limit is that she must be able to see where it is being sent to as if not it will not move grappling hook since her stand is chains she can uses it much like hermit purple as she can hook on to areas high up and swing to them or climb up them capture by making her chains over six in amount she can tie her opponents up and leave them there as long as she needs to Gallery | Trivia